kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are the fourth and fifth installments,http://kotaku.com/an-in-depth-chat-with-the-genius-behind-super-smash-bro-530744390 respectively, of the Super Smash Bros. series, released on the Nintendo 3DS in October 2014, and on the Wii U in November 2014. Pit returns as a veteran from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Palutena and Dark Pit join as newcomers. Characters from Kid Icarus Fighters *Pit *Palutena *Dark Pit Assist Trophies *Magnus *Phosphora Stages from Kid Icarus Palutenastemplewiiu.jpg|Palutena's Temple. One of the largest stages of the game, it is exclusive to the Wii U version. Skyworldwiiu.jpg|Skyworld. A returning stage from Brawl, it is exclusive to the Wii U version. Resetbombforest3ds.jpg|Reset Bomb Forest. A small, transforming stage based on Chapter 11 of Uprising, it is exclusive to the 3DS version. Music from Kid Icarus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U features a total of 15 Kid Icarus music tracks between both versions of the game, four of which were carried over from Brawl. Most of the new songs were taken directly from Kid Icarus: Uprising, while "In the Space-Pirate Ship," "Wrath of the Reset Bomb," "Lightning Chariot Base," and "Destroyed Skyworld" were remixed. These songs appear as background music for the Palutena's Temple, Skyworld, and Reset Bomb Forest stages, as well as in Smash Run. They can also be listened to by selecting them on the Sound Test section of the main menu. Palutena's Temple *Boss Fight 1 *Magnus's Theme *Dark Pit's Theme *Hades's Infernal Theme *Thunder Cloud Temple *In the Space-Pirate Ship *Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Remix) *Destroyed Skyworld *Lightning Chariot Base Skyworld *Title (Kid Icarus) *Underworld *Overworld *Kid Icarus Retro Medley Reset Bomb Forest *Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Remix) *Dark Pit's Theme Smash Run *Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Remix) *Dark Pit's Theme *In the Space-Pirate Ship *Boss Fight 1 *Dark Pit *Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Original) Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is a hidden feature exclusive to the Wii U version of the game, accessible only by tapping Pit's down taunt briefly on the Palutena's Temple stage. Upon activation, Pit, Palutena, and Viridi will begin discussing strategies for one of the opponents that Pit is currently facing. amiibo amiibo are interactive figurines that were manufactured for compatibility with the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. By placing the amiibo on the lower left corner of the GamePad, scanning the amiibo to the 3DS with an adapter, or placing the amiibo on the lower screen on a New Nintendo 3DS, the player can receive and store data using the figurine. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, the character that the figurine represents can be used in-game as a customizable and trainable CPU. Pitamiibo.png|Pit's Amiibo figure. Palutenaamiibo.png|Palutena's Amiibo figure. Darkpitamiibo.png|Dark Pit's Amiibo figure. Trophies from Kid Icarus :For more information, see List of Kid Icarus Trophies. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U features collectible trophies from various series, including Kid Icarus. While both versions share a small handful of trophies between each other, the majority of the Kid Icarus trophies are exclusive to the 3DS version of the game. Both versions *Pit *Pit (Alt.) *Dark Pit *Dark Pit (Alt.) *Palutena *Palutena (Alt.) *Daybreak *Ore Club *X Bomb *Killer Eye *Back Shield *Magnus *Phosphora *Reaper *Souflee 3DS version Wii U version *Three Sacred Treasures (Final Smash) *Dark Pit Staff (Final Smash) *Black Hole Laser (Final Smash) *Palutena's Temple Smash Run fighting a Skuttler in Smash Run.]]Smash Run is a multiplayer feature exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version of the game. Over the span of five minutes, the player must explore a massive labyrinth in search of power-ups, fighting enemies along the way. Once time is up, all players battle against each other using the power-ups they found during their adventure. Enemies from Kid Icarus Smash Tour random event.]]Smash Tour is a multiplayer feature exclusive to the Wii U version of the game. Ranging from 15 to 25 turns, it takes place on a board game-style map, where players must spin for a random number and move however many spaces the spinner allows them. The goal is to collect as many fighters and stat boosts as possible before the final battle, where all players must fight each other until they run out of lives or time. Tour Items from Kid Icarus Events from Kid Icarus Items from Kid Icarus *Back Shield *Daybreak *Killer Eye *Ore Club *X Bomb Gallery Official Art Supersmashbrosforwiiuart.jpg|Cover art of the Wii U version. Supersmashbrosfor3dsart.jpg|Cover art of the 3DS version. WiiU_SmashBros_logo01_E3.png|Logo for the Wii U version. 3DS_SmashBros_logo01_E3.png|Logo for the 3DS version. Ssbupit.png|Official render of Pit. Palutena_SSB4.png|Official render of Palutena. DarkPitSSB4.png|Official render of Dark Pit. Website Screencaps 3DS Pitssb4site7.jpg Pitssb4site8.jpg Pitssb4site9.jpg Pitssb4site10.jpg Palutenassb4site9.jpg Palutenassb4site10.jpg Darkpitssb4site9.jpg Darkpitssb4site10.jpg Wii U Pitssb4site1.jpg Pitssb4site2.jpg Pitssb4site3.jpg Pitssb4site4.jpg Pitssb4screencap.jpg Pitssb4site6.jpg Palutenassb4site1.jpg Palutenassb4site2.png Phosphora-ssb4.jpg Palutenassb4screencap.jpg Palutenassb4site5.jpg Palutenassb4site6.jpg Palutenassb4site7.jpg Palutenassb4site8.jpg Darkpitssb4site1.jpg Darkpitssb4site2.jpg Darkpitssb4screencap.jpg Darkpitssb4site4.jpg Darkpitssb4site5.jpg Darkpitssb4site6.jpg Screen-7.jpg Darkpitssb4site8.jpg External Links *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U official site *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U article on Smashpedia References Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros.